Who raped her?
by DeadforSure
Summary: Cho gets an unexpected and rather unpleasant surprise from a lover. Dark Cedric. please review!


His hands clamped over the window's edge, knuckles white as he hoisted himself into her room.

Cho shot up at the sudden noise, snatching up her down comforter to cover her exposed skin.

"Who's there?" she asked tentatively, wrapping the comforter around her chest and sliding her feet off the side of the bed.

"Hey," a gruff voice said from the corner, and Cedric slowly stepped into the streak of moonlight brightening her room.

"Oh, hey Cedric," Cho said thankfully, her shoulders visibly draining of tension, "You scared me! Why didn't you just come to my door?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me ... "Cedric trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it," Cho said, sensing an odd feeling of embarrassment emanating from him, "come sit down on the bed," she patted the sheets beside her expectantly.

Cedric began to walk over to her, his face kept uncharacteristically down.

"Hey Cedric ... ?" Cho said, looking at him questionably, "Is your knee hurt? Your are just, walking kind of ... knock-kneed?"

"I'm fine," Cedric sniped, and then sat down gracefully next to her on the bed.

"Ok," Cho said, choosing to ignore his rude tone, "Well, what's up? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Cho," Cedric said softly, as if he hadn't heard her first question, "Did Harry give you that new bracelet?"

"Well, yea, he did ..." Cho said, suspicion edging into her tone, "How did you know about that? He just uh, gave it to me before dinner, I hadn't told anyone yet." "

"Good," Cedric snapped suddenly, and smashed his fist into Cho's jaw.

When the fireworks cleared from Cho's vision all she could feel was a deadening pain on her left cheek, her face felt huge, like there was a weight attached to it. She began to sit up, when she noticed to her horror that Cedric was still on top of her, in the process of removing her night gown.

"Cedric! Stop!" she said frantically, but her voice was sluggish and slow, "please," she pleaded hysterically as the light fabric was ripped from her body.

But Cedric just laughed stridently, and clamped her wrists in his iron grip. His teeth ran slowly across her shoulder, leaving red marks on her untouched skin.

"Ced-ric..." Cho cried out as more clothing was shed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are a little whoring bitch," Cedric said with pleasure, and then savored his last words, "And I hate you."

Cho closed her eyes, tears spilling out of the corners and into her raven hair that was splayed out across her pillow.

"Oh my, I must have forgotten to tell you, by the way, this is going to hurt," Cedric said with faux sympathy, and then he sadistically thrust into her.

Cho screamed out in agony as a wave of pain washed over her body. Cedric's hands moved down to her waist and gripped her hips, his fingernails digging into her white skin, leaving half moons of blood.

Cho shifted her head to the side, trying to avoid looking into his eyes, her Cedric's eyes. The rhythm became torturous, with each thrust radiating more anguish down her throbbing limbs.

"Well...I suppose that is it you little bitch," Cedric said after Cho had sunk off into a haze of nausea and pain, "I'll just leave you with a little something to remember me by."

Cho shrieked piercingly as a silver knife pierced her stomach, she felt the knife drag up quickly, and then plunge into the depths of her flesh again, and then again, the last sickening squish making her blood bubble down and into her navel.

She lay their silently, but in a small corner of her mind she heard the window shut, and sounds of footsteps echoing down the long hallway outside her door.

"Cho?" Luna's dreamy voice called as her bedroom door was thrown open, "We heard you scream."

Marietta rushed in after her, her pink robe tied haphazardly around her waist, "Oh my god..." She said in shock, as her eyes grazed over the scene in Cho's room.

"What, what happened?" Cedric yelled fiercely as he turned on the light, his eyes frantic.

"Cedric..?" Marietta asked, her eyes terrified, "Look ... look at her stomach."

"CHO!" Cedric yelled, his eyes flashing volatility as he rushed to her side, "Who the fuck did this! WHO!"

Luna's eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion, ''What are you doing here? How did you get to the girl's dormitory?''

"I would NEVER fucking hurt her!" Cedric said wrathfully, ignoring the questions and pressing the comforter down to stop the blood seeping from her stomach.

Marietta hurried over to check her pulse, her face abnormally white.

"She has a pulse," Marietta said relief flooding her senses, "but we have to get her down to the infirmary, now!"

"Holy fucking shit," Cedric swore profusely, looking down at Cho's wrists and waist, "I think someone ... raped her."


End file.
